


Snow Magic

by starrnobella



Series: 24 days of starrnobella [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 days of starrnobella, Advent Calendar, Break Up, Christmas Countdown, F/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Secret Crush, Snow, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: There may be something there that wasn't there before.





	Snow Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trinkisme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinkisme/gifts).



> A/N: Back to a fan favorite pairing for you all to enjoy today! This will be the last time this pairing specifically makes the countdown this year, so I do hope you like it.
> 
> I want to start off by saying that this story does portray Ron in a rather negative light, but I want to point out that I don't often view him in such a matter. I actually am a Romione shipper, it just appeared that none of the prompts went in that direction this year.
> 
> This story was prompted by trinkisme on tumblr with a large amount of ideas inside the prompt, and I narrowed it down to this little snippet it of time. The story was beta read by GaeilgeRua, a wonderful person and I do hope she starts feeling better soon!
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters. J. K. Rowling is a wonderful human being for supporting fanfiction and allowing authors to express themselves with the help of her characters and the world she created.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Title: Snow Magic  
> Pairing: Dramione  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: There may be something there that wasn't there before.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little fic!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

He had always noticed her in school, but he noticed that something was different about her tonight. As he watched her from across the dance floor, Draco Malfoy was honestly at a loss for words. She looked stunning, there was no denying that. However, he knew that there was no way she'd talk to him after everything he had put her through over the years.

Hermione Granger would ultimately be the girl who got away from him because he couldn't be arsed to be a decent human being. Shaking his head, he decided to push the thoughts aside and attempt to enjoy the ball. He needed some kind of a distraction.

Walking across the dance floor, Draco headed straight towards the punch bowl before returning his table. He thought it might be in his best interest to make some attempt at a dance with his date for the evening.  _Where had Pansy disappeared off to?_  he wondered, looking around the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Hermione and Ron in a rather heated discussion. He turned to face them and took a few steps in the direction of their agreement. A small crowd was starting to gather, so he was sure to blend in rather well.

"I can't believe you are being so childish right now," Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from him.

"I'm being childish?" Ron scoffed, walking around her so that they were standing face to face. With a huff, Hermione spun away from him yet again and shook her head. "I'm not the one having a bloody temper tantrum in the middle of the Yule Ball."

"Temper tantrum?" she shouted, spinning around to face him and throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm not the one who stormed away in the middle of a slow dance because you assumed I was checking out someone else across the dance floor."

"You were giving him your flirty eyes," Ron hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. His skin had taken on a slightly red hue as his anger boiled just below the surface.

Hermione tossed her head back with a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Flirty eyes, really?" she scoffed. "That's the best you've got right now?"

Ron sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a handful of times as though he was about to say something, but something stopped him from saying the words that were coming to the surface.

Draco laughed to himself. The weasel had really done it to himself this time. Even he wouldn't have been so stupid to start an argument in the middle of the Yule Ball and if he was being honest with himself, Draco was known to pull some stupid stunts in his time.

As he watched the scene in front of him, an idea struck him. Looking around at the small crowd, he realized that no one would notice if he slipped outside for a little while. With one last glance around the room, Draco slipped outside.

"Fine, leave. It's what you do best," Hermione yelled after Ron as he shoved his way out of the Great Hall. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and took a few deep breaths before grabbing her handbag off the table and slipping outside to catch a breath of fresh air.

Hearing the door close behind him, Draco looked back over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't been followed and made his way over to the courtyard. A fresh coating of snow had fallen while the dance was going on. It was the perfect setting for a Christmas dance. There were a few other students lurking around the courtyard.

From what he could tell, it appeared to be couples who were out looking for a moment of peace before they returned to the chaos inside. Draco just hoped that Hermione and Ron's argument wouldn't make its way outside before he was finished.

Once he found an open spot of the courtyard away from the windows of the Great Hall, he set to work casting a few spells causing the snow on the ground around him to start dancing around forming a sculpture. After the main design of the sculpture was complete, he set to work putting in the final tiny details that really made all the differences.

It took him about twenty-five minutes for the entire process from beginning to end, but when he finally finished, he was proud of his handy work. Now was the challenging part, though. He had to find a way to get Hermione to come outside and see his creation. How he was going to pull that off was going to be an entire adventure all on its own. He decided to cast a quick protection spell over the sculpture just in case before heading inside to find her.

As he made his way back to the Great Hall, he was busy trying to come up with a rouse that he could use to get her to come outside. In fact, he was so lost in thought that he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and bumped into someone standing on the balcony of the Great Hall.

"Sorry about that," Draco said taking a step back and putting a hand out to brace the person he had almost knocked over. When he looked up and saw who he had run into, a smile appeared on his face. "Hermione, are you okay?"

Slowly nodding her head, Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm alright. Watch where you're going next time. I doubt Pansy would appreciate being run into on the dance floor. Where were you going in such a hurry anyways?"

Draco laughed, carding a hand through his hair nervously. "Actually, I was coming to find you," he replied.

"Me?" she asked, taken back by his honesty.

"Uh, yeah," he said. "I wanted to show you something."

Furrowing her brow momentarily as she thought about what he said, she looked around quickly and shrugged. "Okay," she replied, "let's go."

Draco smirked. "Right this way," he said, ushering her back in the direction he had just come from. As she took off in front of him, he took a deep breath and followed after her. Hopefully everything would go smoothly, even if she didn't accept his apology.

As she rounded the corner of the courtyard, Hermione froze in her tracks when she saw the beautiful sculpture standing in the middle of the courtyard. For the first time in her life, she was at a loss for words. Standing directly in front of her was a sculpture of two young children, a boy and a girl, kissing underneath a sprig of mistletoe.

Slowly she turned to look at Draco. He was watching her take in the sculpture with a nervous grin on his face. When he realized she was looking at him, he carded a hand through his hair and redirected his eyes to the ground. She couldn't help noticing how cute he was when he was nervous. Tucking a stray curl behind her ear, Hermione walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Did you build this?" she asked.

He nodded his head and turned to meet her eyes. "Yeah."

"Did you build this for me?"

"I did. I realized tonight how much of a tosser I have been to you over the last few years and I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I wasn't sure how to tell you and after seeing how Weasley acted tonight, I knew I needed to say something sooner rather than later."

"So you were part of that crowd that gathered?"

Draco nodded. "If I'm being honest, the biggest reason I came out here to build this was so that I didn't haul off and punch the tosser in the mouth for the way he was speaking to you. You deserve better than that, you know?"

"You're right," Hermione said, nodding her head. "Which might be why I ended it."

Draco's eyes widened at her revelation. "You ended it?"

"Mhmm," she said. "I decided that it wasn't worth all the arguing anymore. So I told him it was over."

"Interesting," Draco replied, stroking his chin with his finger tips. "Hermione, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," she said, looking back at the sculpture out of the corner of her eyes.

"The little boy in that sculpture is modelled after me and I built the little girl with you in mind," he admitted, kicking lightly at the snow in front of him on the ground.

"I see," Hermione said, nodding her head. "Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"I've always wanted to kiss you," the words escaped his mouth before he had a chance to stop them. However, now that they were out there he couldn't take them back. "My guess is that it's why I was always such an arse to you because I figured you'd never want to kiss a guy like me…"

Hermione closed the space between them and brought her hand up to his cheek, pulling his face towards hers. Gently she pressed her lips to his as her hand slipped around to the back of his head and her fingers wove through his hair. She smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her in close as his lips parted allowing her tongue to slip inside.

After a few moments, she pulled away slightly and rested her forehead against his. "Merry Christmas, Draco," she whispered, kissing him softly once more.


End file.
